


Fragole

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bocca di Abigail si dischiude come un fiore, è una meraviglia per gli occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragole

**Author's Note:**

> Qualcuno di voi ha idea di quanti anni abbia Abigail..?

Abigail è rigida contro la sedia. Gli occhi fissano un punto imprecisato sul tavolo, e sembra quasi che abbia paura di respirare, parlare, persino sbattere le palpebre. Hannibal sospira, guardandola, e le si avvicina tenendo in mano una ciotola piena di fragole appena lavate.  
“Non devi preoccuparti, Abigail.” esclama con voce rassicurante, prendendo posto accanto a lei. “Mi prenderò io cura di tutto, non hai bisogno di aver paura. Mangia qualche fragola, ti farà bene.”  
“Non so se riesco.”   
La sua voce trema, tesa. Hannibal sospira ancora, e stavolta cerca con la sua mano quella di Abigail. “Devi, Abigail. Non tocchi cibo da ieri. Niente di elaborato, solo qualcosa per avere un po’ di zucchero in circolo.”   
Abigail guarda la ciottola, stringe le labbra. Prova ad allungare la mano, ma quando stringe un frutto tra le dita scuote la testa e lo molla lì senza nemmeno provarci. Ed è allora che Hannibal decide che la mano su quella della ragazza non è sufficiente a farla stare tranquilla. Per cui, piano, lascia che risalga il braccio della ragazza, fino a fermarsi sulla spalla, prima di scivolare dietro il collo. “Rilassati, Abigail.” sussurra, mentre comincia a muovere le dita.  
La sente sciogliersi, ed è piacevole. È piacevole la sensazione di predominio, è piacevole sapere di avere questo effetto su di lei, su chiunque. La mano libera prende una fragola e la avvicina alla bocca della ragazza; ne accarezza le labbra con la punta, prima di spingere.   
La bocca di Abigail si dischiude come un fiore, è una meraviglia per gli occhi. “Brava, così…”  
È immensamente piacevole. Guardarla piegarsi involontariamente ai suoi tocchi, ai suoi ordini. Abigail mangia, e lui non può che ritenersi soddisfatto del suo potere.


End file.
